A New Era
by RomanMob
Summary: Its the year 2114. Iris has been captured and the mist has been unveiled. Demi-gods are subjects of man-hunts across the world, New safe-havens are created but a few became Super-Powers. Blue Hawk island is home to 82,000 demigods and their leader Kyba is willing to do whatever it takes to preserve his Nation. World War 111 is Around the corner. Can Kyba prove his military might?
1. Chapter 1

A NEW ERA

Year 2114

A new era is on the rise now that Gaia has been defeated and the giants have been slane, Percy Jacksons Time has passed. Jason Grace became an immortal at the close ofthe last great war. This new chapter in the Demigods of today began when President Jacobs Duaghter of Athena exposed Demigods by capturing Iris and unieling the mist.

No one new about the presidents crooked ways except Demigods and monsters during her eight year rieghn. Demigods flourished becuase ofthe absence of war and the new policies Percy Jackson had created in his lifetime. For every ten people on earth four were demigods.

It only took thirty years for The two rival camps to reach capacity. The prestigous demigods decided they had enough of the crowded conditions and decided they would branch off and create thier own settlements with thier own rules. No one except the fates new that these unsupervised "forces" that had ammassed would spark awar like no other before.

President Jacobs only stoked the fire. Once the humans knew about demigods riots erupted all across the globe. Religious reforms and violent storms of confused mortals overwhelmed the goverments destroying all the piece this generation had been coddled in. After four long years Preident Jacobs was reelected. She had gained the trust of the whole country. Her speeches captivated the mortals getting them to act as she pleased. Within Three years of her first term she had calmed the violence and convinced the people of the unied states to allow the goverment to do thier job and "protect" them.

The United Nations autorized a siege on several once hidden Providinces Around the world many Minor Gods, Demigods and monsters called home. The demigods did not want war but they were armed to the teeth with powerful military might. Japan made its first move on "Blue-hawk island" in the pacific ocean. An attempt to nuke it failed on the fourth year of exposure when it was redirected to japan wiping out a third of the island.

Four years have passed and no one else has targeted Blue-Hawk island. It is lead by Kyba Son of Zues, and this is the story of his rise to infamy.

Blue-Hawk Island

Blue Hawk Islands land was shaped like a cresent with a robust Bay. It had more land than texas. The bay sit open like a gaping mouth while the perimeterof the island was walled with a blend of concrete and steel. The walls are thirty eight meters high and 7 meters thick. Air strips riddled the large island along with watch towers that rose higher than new yorks sky skrapers. The Providence beautifully blended its powerful military presence with the urbanized cities all around it. It was a gift to Kybas grandfather sixty years ago and was erected swiftly by Automations desighned by hephestus.

KYBA

Kyba woke up to his Imperial gaurd Celeste franticaly shaking him. Her black hair was long and silky. She wore a thin white windbreaker that fit tightly to her body. It had blue trim with the traditional hawk talon emblem on right breast. Two swords were strapped to her hips. A silver pistol strapped to her inner thigh. He skort stopped just above the holster.

"As much as i like seeing pretty women in my sleeping quarters it is six am!" Kyba rose from his bed. The lighthearted gesture was met with a serious stare.

"A massive fleet of drones are aprroaching the bay Lord Kyba. I believe we are under attack."

Kyba grimaced. Why? He had refused to communicate with any outside goverment. All he wanted to do was thrive. Yet they attempt to nuke his land. And now they sent drones toward his bay.

"From who?"

"I dont know sir. They are unmarked."

Kyba rose from his bed and got dressed quickly. "Destroy them at once. How far off are they"

"Thirty minutes sir," Celeste followed Kyba down the hall. "Im not sure what the purpose of the approach is but they are traveling on water."

"I dont like it. My mother deflected a nuke almost four years ago... and someone attempts to send meager drones..."

Celeste sighed. "Kya has launched a recon team to intercept and gather information on the drones."

Kyba gritted his teeth. "What? My litte sister is so impulsive." He thrust open the exit to his manor and briskly walked to the thundering chopper waiting for him.

"Even in the chopper it will take an hour to reach the nest." Celeste said following Kyba.

"Than lets hope Kya proves herself tonight. Because our Providence depends on it." Kyba eyed his large manor as it shrunk the higher they rose. Let us pray Ares favors us."


	2. Chapter 2

2

**KYA**

"IT'S TIME TO EARN MY FAMILY NAME." Kya's jet black hair flowed through the wind. A streak of blue glowed within it as she zipped through the morning sky. Her black windbreaker flapped in the wind as she pressed her foot on the gas of her hover-bike.

A dozen squads of six glided throught the sky in variouse formations flying both high and low. "Have the drones responded to any of our warnings?"

"No m'lady. Interception in six minutes." Her first platoon leader informed her.

"1st platoon Form a wide ark and fire on the the drones from the sides. Continue the assault in a centripedal formation. 2nd and 3rd fly low and glide through the middle."

Her comrades increased thier speed swiftly flying to thier death. Kyadd not know that these drones cntained something so terrible even with her numbers she could not possibly stand against this new foe.

A blood hurddleing scream echoes across the ocean blue sending a chill up kyas spine. Her soldiers faultered only to regain thier composure and continue at thier break neck speed.

"What was that m'lady?"

"Im not sure this is an attack from the mortals."

As if on cue an explosion erupted about thirty yards to the left of kya followed by another unhuman screech. "Demons!" Kya veered to the right her latoon swiftly following. The attack on the third platoon had completely caught them off gaurd. Disruptig thier formations. They went from an organized flock of bird to a disoriented swarm of bees.

Winged Demons flew faster then thier own hover-bikes. "What about the drones."

"Theyve stopped." Her squad member on the right said auspiciuosly.

"Dammit. Whats going on." Kya veered back to the left away from the battle leading her platoon toward the drones. Speaking into her ear peice kya ordered her men to regroup. "Organize yourselves. we will rturn after we investigate the drones."

Kya found the alleged drones siiting still inthe glassy boats except A curved surface replaced what should be a doors lay open at the nose of each drone, abandoned by the demons. " DESTROY THEM!"

As waves opened fire on the contraptions Kya realized these ships were never meant to make it to the bay. They crumpled under her fire power wwith little to no resistance.

"Hurry back." Kya stared urgently back at the battle behind her. she watched both sides take losses. Demons penetrated thier formations ripping the unprepared demigods of their bikes or swiping thier vehicles into one another.

"No i will not take any more losses!" Kya rode with lightning speed, her left hand on the curved blade that was once cerimonial. She prayed to her father "Protect me Lord Zues."

The demons appeared to be human with the exception of leathery wings rising from thier black armor. Armed with chains and maces they faught brilliantly, swiftly as if they had doe it for thousands of years...

Kya's arrival was a reboot for all her ranks. A Demon was zooming toward the back of one of her platoon leaders when kya intercepted the beast ramming her hover bike into its rib cage. She yelled in triumph abandoning her vehicle, diving onto a foe flying just under her previouse assault. She brought her blade down the suspecting beast back slipping in a chink just above the neck. Its wing curled up as the man roared in agony. They had begun a vertical nose dive when Kya seperated herself from the demon summoning a gust of wind to carry her to the next target.

The demons numbers wavered as demigods began summoning thier unique abilities to fend off the threat. Fire caught kya's eye as a demon cracked her in the back with a mace. She swayed in the sky turning to the attacker only to be ambushed with a steel gauntlet.

Blood dribbled down Kyas chin as she got a good look at her attacker. She saw a devilishly handsome young man with little to no armor. He had black pants made of tarnished silk. A wide waist band was strapped around his mid section. His torso was riddled with tribal markings. Like the other demons his eyes reminded Kya of copper. Not ony did he have wings but a he had ridiculously long tail that apeared to be made of some kind of steel. "You must be-"

"The prince!' He slammed the blade in his tail into kya's right shoulder witout hesitation. Overtaken with pain she fail out of the sky. The pain came in pulses. Each one greater than the next. As a daughter of zues she did not like the ocean much but it surrounded her home so she grew to love it. Sadly that had nothing to do with poesidons oppinion of her.

The water met kyra like an iron fist. Her muscles wereraw and unresposive. She floated on her backside watching her demigod bretheren get picked apart. Crys of pain kyra had never been exposed to had already began to drive her insane.

The so called Prince screeched pounding his chest. "We are done here for now. Take some alive. Our employers may pay us well."

Kyras vision began to fade when something happened. A sound that kya never thought she would be happy to hear echoed throughthe morning sky.

**KYBA **Arrived with the full force of his navy. His general was a powerful son of peosidon. Jets spiraled down firing at each emon with unreal percision. Speed boats were disbanded from the Battleship circling Kyas fallen demigods.

"Its seems my sister lays in the ocean leaving me to pick up the peaces."

"Kya is a strong wrrrior who ever brought her down must be powrful." Celeste said.

"Yes but you are stronger. See that demon without the armor." Kyba pointed to the demonic prince just as he thusted his tail in the cock pit of a passing jet. "He is fast. His precision is lethal. We will capture him after we send his forces back to tartarus."

"And if he flees before than?"

"I will not let him." And with that kyba darted off leaving behind a funnel of wind. Celeste new better than to attempt to track his movement. Instead she drew the the pistol on her right thy and fired a wave of bullets at her assaighned target. "Hey pussy!"

The nameless prince deflected each bullet with his tail answering with a thin smile. Celeste holstered her pistol, drew her blades and cartwheeled backward in three swift motions. The Carrier was more than large enough to engage in melee combat.

He appeared in a blur attacking with intense speed. His slammed into celeste parries with both intense speed and striength. Celeste through her head to the side dodging a forward thrust from his chrome-like tail. He sent it sideways attempting totake her head but celeste was no stranger to combat. She dipped her head avoiding the attack simultaneously blocking his mace. She dropped down even lower sending her leg viciosly crashing into his rib-cage. He staggered backwards but Celeste would not let up. Still very low to the ground she charged after him. She brought her blades up in a wide ark one after another leaving large gashes in thier paths. He was about to speak when Celeste let spoke in a dead language.

Neon chains magicaly burst from the cement Air craft carrier latching onto his Ankles, Knees, Wrists, Elbows, and Neck. "Speak later. You peace of Shit."

Kyba swooped down this time at brisk pace. "Now thats no way for a lady to speak." He inspected the chains and chuckled.

"Sorry sir," She dropped her head and knelt down sightly. "He was mediocre. I hope hes a fruitful catch."

Kyba nodded. "He'll talk. He will beg to go before Tarturus when we are done with him."


	3. Chapter 3

3

** KYBA'S **calm demeanor was obviously a front he put on for the people of blue hawk island. Behind closed doors his nerves were on end. His sister Kya had been put under survielance, temporarily stripped of any authority. Even though they were twins Kyba's mother had chose him to be her successor. Kyba and his sister were very close as children but the closer they grew to be adults the more detached they became. When Kyba had been selected to be the King at 19 things between them onlygot worse. Guilty he gave his sister a small military corp, but now he regretted it.

More than half of the demigods had been Hastily lead to slaughter under her command. Kyba new she was a better warrior than a leader. He felt that the blood of those demigods were on his hands. The youngest to die was only 14.

"Where's Celeste?" Kyba exclaimed. He was in his personal chamber in Fort Cinder. The most protected structure on the island. He waited a little over three minutes when Celeste stepped inside.

"Yes sir?" She pulled a lock of hair back behind her ear. Her pale blue eyes stood out against her hispanic complexion.

"You can drop the formalities Celeste. No one is hiding under the bed."

Celeste posture relaxed as she approached Kyba."I hope not. I would have to execute them on the spot."

"Any break-through on the demon prince?" It had been three days since the skirmish just outside the reach of the bay and so far the demon only yeilded his name.

Celeste sighed sitting at the foot of Kyba's bed. "So far that bastard is useless. My guess... he's a mercenary. One of the mortal nations."

"At this point anythings possible. I believe Blue Hawk Island has been dark to the outside world far too long." Kyba rose from his place at the far side of the bed and began pacing.

"What do you mean?" Celeste uncrossed her legs and stood up dramticaly.

"Calm your tits. I dont plan on letting outsiders in. But we should contact the UN. Seeing they allowed china to nuke us."

Celeste rolled her eys. "My tits are calm Kyba. Im just not sure what you plan on telling these hypocritical ass kissing geasers."

"Your language has only gotten worse since Grade school. Will you ever clean up your mouth?" Kyba grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She was a whole foot shorter. "And as for what i will tell the UN. I will simply declare that Blue Hawk Island has no intentions of war, But our military will act if provoked anymore."

"But we don't know who's behind the assault." She took a shaky breath as kyba released her wrist only to grasp her waist.

"We have many enemies. The world is against us. The olympians are wary of the force my mother amassed. A maiden of Hera took my mothers life. Since her death we have not yeilded any Demigods to quest for those Gods. True enough History repeats but this... is a new installment in The history books." Kyba brandished Celeste cheek.

"Why do you toy with my emotions Kyba." Celeste dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry Celeste." He lifted her chin, pressing his lips onto hers, "We've been friends since we were both only six. I will not keep our connection a secret forever."

Celeste stepped back swiftly polishing the hurt look in her eyes."So what would you haveme do now?"

"Call an assembly in the Great Hall." Kyba said. He new this was not the answer Celeste was looking for. He knew he loved this girl, But kyba new a demigods love life was infinitely difficult. His boyish ways did not help the situation any either.

The assembbly consisted of the highest ranking officials on Blue Hawk Island. It was televised on blue hawk island, and released to the superpowers across the world. Kyba was dressed in a decorated military suit. A blue cape brilliantly draped across his shoulders grazing the floor as he approached the podium. This was the first time anyone outside Blue Hawk island would see thier leader. Kyba's sword was sheathed at his waist.

"I am Kyba, Son of Zues. Leader of this fruitful land. Its name is Blue Hawk Island. My country has been labeled many negative things becuase we chose to seperate ourselves from the outside world. A sanctuary to all life in our domain we have thrived only to be threatened by a Chinese Nuclear war head. The attack was redirected and blue hawk island continued its everyday life for four years without event. We Have now been targeted by a large group of mercenaries supplied by one of your nations. One of your countries have committed an act of war on my Nation once again. I love my people. A war means death on both sides, something my nation has tried to avoid for years. The attack was easily snuffed out. I have stood by and watched your countries purge my kind for far too long. Your attacks on my family accross the globe has been put up with for far too long. I am aware of the Demigod Groups that have stood against the UN in the past and failed misrabley but we are not to be underestimated. I will tap out all of your nations resources before we succumb to your prejudice policies. This is not a declaration of war on all the countries viewing this. If you do not stand against us than disregard this footage and continue your day to day lives.- But if you triffle with my nation i will deliver a state of warfare this world has never seen... consider how easily Japan fell becuase of the Chinese ignorance."

Dead silence. The assembly hall had never been so quietbefore. Kyba General's faces hardened. The camera was wheeled away as Kyba met each face in the room. Each one older. Pale. And weary. They hadaged twenty years in just five minutes. No one questioned Lord Kyba. No one wanted this war but Kyba's mother had put it off far too long, and each man or woman new this moment was unevadeable.

"Prepare all branches of the military. Im truly sorry it has come to this. The thing that you all tried to pursuade my mother to do has finally come to light." And with that Kyba wisked away his face emotionless, cold like the stare of a statue.

**A/N: OK so i have been completely making this up as i go along. Im in need of Unique O/C'S. If you have any ideas get them to me. Names, Thier Parents, personality, and quality descriptions of physical features. I really plan on dragging this out and developing each character more and more. If you have any other idea's on how to improve this do not hesitate to tell me. THIS WILL BECOME VERY INTENSE LATER ON IN THE FANFIC. LEMONS, GORE AND FOUL LANGUAGE. READ AND REVIEW PLZ.**


End file.
